


Write Me an Endless Song

by smolminato



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Music AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolminato/pseuds/smolminato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato and Yu make music over the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au me and my friend (tumblr user wait-a-minato) came up with a while back and after sharing many ideas (and also posting this on tumblr first) I decided I would upload it here too. All together this is nearly 11500 words which is the most I’ve written in a long time ;o; Apologies if any of it is off or poorly written, again it’s been a while since I actually wrote and trust me- this is mostly self indulgent ship fluff for thirsty Frainy and Jana :’)

Alone in his room, Minato sat in front of his laptop computer, webcam pointed away from his face, focusing on his torso while he held his acoustic guitar. He stroked the blue wood body and prepared to play the same song he'd been practising for the past three days so he could record it perfectly. Pressing 'record', he began to play once more, the chords coming out smooth and clear.

_This sounds good_ , he thought to himself while he strummed. _Maybe I could try singing..._ He opened his mouth but no words would come out.

“Aww shit,” He muttered, stopping the recording. “I can't sing anyway I don't know why I even tried.”

Nearly an hour later he had managed to get a recording he was happy with. His next step was to quickly edit the video together and add some effects to make it more interesting. Once the video was exported Minato started to upload it to Youtube. He may only have 250 subscribers, but he was happy to have each and every one. There were the few regulars that would comment on his videos pretty often, and sometimes he would have enjoyable conversations with them. Within minutes of his new song cover being uploaded, there was already a comment by the user 7RU7H. Minato recognised him from the little chat they had had on his previous video.

'I haven’t even watched it yet but I know it'll be good :-)' the comment read. Minato smiled. This guy was nearly always first to comment on his videos, even if he hadn't finished watching it yet. There would always be another comment a few minutes later, explaining how much he loved the song or how Minato played it. Sure enough, another notification; 'I love how you played the riff in the middle, you're very skilled :-o' Minato began typing a reply.

'thx ye it took a while 2 get it rite' he wrote. Minato leant back in bed, stretching out and feeling relaxed. He thought about the upcoming weekend, he was planning on holding a surprise livestream on Youtube to celebrate his birthday and he was rather looking forward to it.

_I have to think about what songs I should play_ , he considered. _I should practise too_. Sitting up, he picked up his electric guitar and plugged it into the amp.

_I'll start by playing a rock version of Happy Birthday_ , he plucked at the strings thoughtfully as he worked out the tune. He contemplated about the upcoming weekend, and became excited at the thought of spending his birthday playing music and talking to his subscribers.

 

-

 

Saturday night and Yu had nothing better to do than to sit at his computer browsing the internet. He'd finished the assignments that were due in on Monday, so he was rewarding himself with some quality time watching cat videos. Refreshing the Youtube home page he saw a new video by xXFoolish_SoulXx.

_Ooh a new video, wait it's a livestream?_ eagerly Yu clicked the video to see the petite body of a boy holding his black electric guitar to his chest. The camera, as usual, was angled away from his face, and judging by his body language he seemed nervous.

'Hey! :-)' Yu typed into the comment box. It seemed like he was the only one watching the stream.

“O-oh someone's actually here,” the boy mumbled slightly, “hi uh... seven-ru-seven-h...”

'Haha just call me Truth :-D' Yu chuckled as he typed. He never thought anyone would have a problem reading his username.

“Oh! Hah, I never even realised that,” The boy shifted position slightly, looking a little more relaxed.

'What should I call you, Foolish Soul?'

“Eh, you can just call me Fool.” He gave a little strum of the guitar strings, fingers twitching as if he was itching to play.

'So why the surprise livestream? :-D' Behind the boy he could see brightly coloured cards on the desk. Maybe it was...

“It's my birthday today, so I thought I would have a little celebration,” Aha bingo! “But it seems you're the only one who's turned up” Fool sounded a little down.

'That's okay, I'll celebrate with you :-)' Yu felt sorry for him and wanted to cheer him up. 'Are you going to play anything?'

“Um yeah, I put together a rock version of Happy Birthday” Fool gave a slight laugh, but began to play nonetheless. The tune was familiar, but it had a dirty, heavy sound that thundered in Yu's heart. Fool's fingers moved the fretboard rapidly, hitting each note with precision, the strings vibrating as the melody played.

'Happy Birthday to you,' Yu typed in the chat. 'Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Foooooool! Happy Birthday to you!! :-D'

Yu could hear the smile in Fool's voice when he stopped playing. “Heh, thanks,” he murmured. He still seemed nervous, but was a little more composed than before.

The next hour or so was spent listening to the boy playing more songs, well-known pieces Yu had heard in his previous videos, and a couple of new ones he didn't recognise.

'What was that one you just played? I really liked the sound of it.' He asked.

“Oh that's one I wrote a while back,” Fool replied. “But I'm not confident enough in my singing to make a video on it...”

'Please let me listen! I'd love to hear :-D' Yu was impressed to hear he'd written it himself, he thought it sounded professional.

Fool shifted uncomfortably, he seemed nervous again. 'If you don't want to that's fine!' Yu didn't want to force him into anything, but much to his surprise Fool began to play again. This time with a soft quiet voice barely sounding above the guitar, but Yu could hear how gentle the words were coming from his mouth. The lyrics, from what he could make out, were meaningful and deep, and his voice! He sounded almost angelic, but with a raw resonance that pleased his ears. Yu was enthralled.

'Amazing! You sing so well :-D' Yu wanted to hear more, he was addicted.

“Ahh, I dunno I forgot some of the words and I feel rusty...” Yu could still hear the happiness in his voice as he spoke, however.

'Please, I want to hear more!'

Yu enjoyed listening to the boy making music, it gave him the urge to play himself. Picking up his own guitar he asked Fool to teach him to play the riff he liked in the video he uploaded the other day.

“Okay sure, but I'm an awful teacher,” As they played, Fool asked about the music Yu made. “So you play? What genre?”

'Oh I'm more into EDM myself, I like to remix things too and I dance a bit, haha' Yu never liked to talk about his own channel when chatting on somebody else's, he felt like it was stealing the spotlight.

“Ooh, I'll have to check you out after the stream,” Fool paused, leaning down to check the time. As he bent down, Yu caught a flash of blue hair covering the boy's face.

'You have blue hair? Wow awesome! :-O' Unnatural hair colours were very interesting to him, and it was a nice shade of dark blue.

“Y-you saw??” Shocked, Fool pushed the camera further down so it pointed to his legs. “A-anyway it's getting late, I should really be going...”

'Oh okay then!' Yu understood if he didn't want to show his face. It made him more mysterious that way.

“Thanks for spending time with me though, it was nice.” A hand waved good bye from the side of the screen, and then the stream stopped. Yu smirked, happy he seemed to have made a friend.

 

-

 

For a few minutes, Minato just sat on his bed staring at the screen. Had Truth really seen his face? Or just his hair? Either way it had given him a fright, he didn't feel ready to show his face online, let along sing! And it looks like he had done both in one night. At least Truth was the only one who had seen anything, Minato felt he could trust him not to tell anyone or take screenshots. Thinking of Truth, Minato wondered what his music was like. He didn't really know what EDM was, and he was curious to see him dance. Loading up his channel, he saw that Truth had around 25,000 subscribers, which took Minato back a little. 25K? Minato felt rather honoured that someone with so many would want to watch his videos, let alone join his livestream. He clicked on the most recent video, what appeared to be an original song. Once loaded, Minato saw a tall, silver haired boy standing in front of a desk covered with electrical devices; MIDI pad, mixer, a keyboard, drum machine, microphone and a computer. The boy pushed his glasses up his nose, placed headphones on his head and began to press buttons. The music began and Minato closed his eyes. So this is what he meant by EDM. Electronic beats and melodies surrounded him, synths in the background setting the mood. A pounding drum beat paced the music, and the bass was powerful. Minato never really listened to this type of music, but he was enjoying what he was hearing. Suddenly, lyrics came in, the voice robotic and distorted but it fit with the composition.

_Is this, Truth's voice?_ Minato wondered as he listened to the song. It was at that moment the beat dropped. Minato opened his eyes wide as the music intensified, it was like speeding down in a rollercoaster. He liked it. The evening was spent listening to more of Truth's music. The videos which had the most views were his remixes of popular songs. There were even recordings of him playing at small, local concerts, where he not only played music, but would breakdance on the limited stage. Minato was rather impressed, if highly amused.

After a marathon of 7RU7H videos, Minato found himself watching ones from over two years ago. He could see the difference in Truth's personality, he was more shaky, stuttering and uneasy on camera, playing a cheap acoustic guitar and singing with a pubescent breaking voice. He still wore black glasses, but he was clearly younger, smaller and altogether more anxious. At one point in the video what looked like his younger sister knocked on the door and interrupted him. Red-faced, Truth shooed her out the room and continued to play.

_What a dork_ , Minato grinned to himself. He left a comment on the video; 'lmao wat a nerd'. He then went back to his most recent video and left another comment; 'i dnt normally listn 2 stuff like this but i liked it'. It was as complimentary as Minato gets.

 

-

 

“Oh god he watched my first videos,” Embarrassed, Yu read the newest comment on his very first video. “I'd forgotten about this, this isn't what I wanted him to see when he said he'd check my channel oh my god.” Although it seems Fool had watched a few of his videos and left comments on some of them, albeit they were hard to read because of the text slang he used. After calming down, Yu checked Fool's channel and noticed the link to the livestream was still up. He was able to re-watch it, and listen to Fool's sweet singing once more. This gave him an idea to surprise Fool with a birthday present. He downloaded the stream and loaded the audio into his editing program. He wanted to create something special for Fool, since it seemed unfair that no-one else had joined his birthday livestream.

Suddenly it was 4am and the song was complete. A remix of Fool's guitar and singing, with some of his own synths and drum tracks. He even accompanied Fool's voice during the chorus with his own. After listening to it for one last time Yu felt ready to share it with him. He didn't want to upload it straight to Youtube however, since Fool hadn't even posted a proper video of his singing to his own channel yet.

“I know, I'll ask him for his Skype or something,” Yu opened a private message to Fool and started to phrase the question. “I just need a way to send this to him, he deserves something nice and I hope he likes it!”

Realising how late it was, Yu decided to go to bed. He'd be able to check for a reply from Fool in the morning, and a late birthday present was better than nothing.

 

-

 

While checking his emails as part of his usual morning routine, Minato saw he had a new private message on Youtube. He never received messages usually, so he was curious and a little apprehensive to check it. It was a message from Truth; 'Hey I was wondering if you would be comfortable giving me your Skype or something? I have a birthday present to send to you :-)'

A birthday present? Minato wasn't sure what Truth could give him over Skype but he didn't mind giving his username. 'sure its DaRkLoRd-MiNaToXD' He replied, logging into Skype. It didn't take long for a user by the name of 'narukami.yu' to send a contact request. Minato didn't recognise the name, so he was unsure if it was really Truth, but opening the request he saw the same profile photo that was on Truth's Youtube account. Minato accepted the request.

'narukami yu huh' Minato typed, amused he seemed to have found out Truth's real name.

'Oh yeah, haha I forgot that was my username oops!'

Minato smiled. 'so wat is it u wanted 2 send me?'

'Can I call you? I want to see your reaction to it :-D' Minato tensed a little, he didn't feel ready to show his face to someone he'd only just started talking to.

'i suppose...' Minato angled his camera down, and answered the video call from Truth.

“Still hiding your true looks, eh?” Truth sounded amused. It was the first time Minato had heard his real voice, or even seen him in person and up close. “It's okay,” he smiled, “I can still see your reaction even if I don't see your face.”

“What are you sending me that requires you to see my reaction anyway?” Minato was confused.

“It's a song of course!” Truth started the file transfer. “I hope you like it, I wanted to send it personally in case you didn't want me to upload it online.”

An audio file named 'fools birthday remix' downloaded to his computer, and Minato clicked the file to play it. When the song started, Minato's heart raced. Truth had remixed the song he had sang on the livestream the night before. Hearing his signing voice was embarrassing, and Minato couldn't help but cover his face with his hands in shame. He pulled them away however, when the chorus of the song began. He could hear another voice, different to his own. Was this Truth? He had learned the lyrics to Minato's song and accompanied him. It was touching, and Minato blushed.

“I see you like it?” Truth was smiling at him. Minato suddenly realised the camera had shifted while he'd been listening to the song and his face was on show. He quickly raised his hands to cover up, but it was too late.

“You're blushing so much it's actually adorable,” Truth sniggered. Minato turned away, red-faced.

“N-no I'm not,” Minato flustered. The two boys fell silent for a few minutes. Minato was the first to clear his throat.

“Um, thank you for that, Nyarukami was it?”

“Oh it's Narukami, and you're welcome.”

“Nayukami?”

“Na-ru-ka-mi.”

“Can I just call you Yu?” Truth giggled.

“Of course you can, Minato.”

Minato froze. How did he know his name already? Had he seen it online somewhere, had someone leaked the information? Then he realised, he'd forgotten his Skype username contained his first name. 'Shit,' he muttered, but at least he hadn't posted it online accidentally. The two fell quiet once more.

After a short while, Minato asked, “Why did you make that for me?” He felt undeserving of such a thoughtful gift.

“I wanted to do something nice for you, and since the stream was still up on Youtube it gave me the idea of remixing you,” Yu smiled. “I think it worked pretty well, the drum beats and your guitar.”

“Yeah it sounded good...” Minato mused, “Maybe we should work together on an actual song.” Yu seemed to really like that idea.

“Really? You'd work on a song with me?” He sounded excited. “You should work on the lyrics, I really liked what you wrote so far and we can add a different sound to it and you can play the guitar too maybe we can both play together and...”

“You're getting too into this!” Minato grinned nonetheless. “It does sound like fun though.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato and Yu make music together, and begin to realise their love for one another.

Minato raced home, eager to get straight on his laptop. He looked forward to chatting with Yu, and they had talked nearly every night for a couple of months now, even though they hadn't video called each other since their first time. They'd been working on a song together and Minato was excited to release it.

Upon his return to the dorm, Minato waved a quick hello to those in the lounge and went straight up to his room. Yu was already online when he signed in.

'Hey! :-D' Yu messaged him as soon as he came online.

'yo' Minato was used to Yu starting the conversation first as he never really knew how to go about it. He was certainly a better listener than a talker.

'I've been working on our song today and it's sounding great!' Yu seemed excited. 'Can I play it for you?'

'sure u mean on video call?'

'Well I was just going to suggest a voice call but I don't mind' Minato accepted the call, but didn't turn on his webcam. Yu appeared on screen, sporting a brightly coloured T-shirt, a bandanna scarf around his neck and a pair of sunglasses. Minato couldn't help but giggle at him.

“What are you wearing?” He tried to stifle his laughter but Yu gave him a hurt look.

“It's my music making outfit,” He whined. “It's _fashion_.”

“Haha, okay sorry.” Minato smiled at the dork as he set up his equipment.

“I hope you like this, I've been working on it all week.” Yu began the music, mixing in different tracks he'd created to make a fantastic beat. Minato grinned as he saw Yu really getting into it, dancing around to the tune and nodding his head. Minato softly sang along with the lyrics he'd wrote so far. It wasn't finished, but hearing Yu's music had given him new inspiration for the final verse. He improvised that part when he got up to it, grabbing his notebook to scribble down his ideas while singing them. When Yu finished playing Minato clapped as he returned to his seat.

“That was great.” Minato complimented.

“I could just about hear you singing.” Yu smirked. “Can I hear you properly?”  
Minato blushed but agreed, even when Yu persuaded him to turn on his webcam. 'I feel awkward being the only one showing my face,' he had said, and insisted he'd forgotten what Minato looked like. Minato didn't try and hide his face this time however, it was already too late for that. He picked up his acoustic guitar and strummed a few notes, checking the tuning. He then began playing the basic chords of their song, and started to sing. He tried not to look at the computer screen, but he could sense Yu was watching him intently, with a huge smile on his face no doubt. Minato had to check his notebook when he got to the final verse, and he noted a couple of changes to the lyrics, but overall he was happy with how it turned out. Yu applauded him when he finished.

“It sounds amazing acoustic!” Yu was excitable. “You should release an acoustic version on your channel after we upload this.” Minato's face reddened but he consented.

“I'll record the lyrics tomorrow.” He was off school then, so it would be the perfect opportunity to finalise the song.

“And then we put your singing and my music together and BAM!” Yu slammed his hands on his desk. “Instant hit.”

Minato laughed at his enthusiasm. “So we're uploading to your channel then?”

“I think so, since I have more subs than you I can send them over and make you famous!” Yu's eyes were shining, Minato only then realised he'd removed the sunglasses. His eyes were rather pretty, surprisingly since they were such a light grey.

“Hah, I'm not sure your subscribers will like my music.” Minato scratched his head awkwardly.

“I do.” Yu smirked as Minato flushed.

“We'll see...” The two boys fell silent for a few minutes.

“Hey,” Yu pressed a button and started sharing his screen on the call. “Check out this video I found.”

They stayed up for hours, watching funny videos online and laughing together. Every now and then Minato would look at Yu, to check he was still having fun, enjoying spending time with him. He was always paranoid of boring people, not wanting them to become disinterested in him or worse, to hate him. Yu seemed to enjoy his company, and Minato enjoyed Yu's. It wasn't until he started yawning when he realised how late it was.

“Oh man I should get to bed.” He spoke through a stifled yawn.

“Oh god yeah, especially if you're recording the song tomorrow.” Yu stretched, clearly tired as well.

“Mm yeah,” Minato put away his guitar, getting ready for bed. “I'll speak to you tomorrow when I've recorded the song.”

“I can't wait to hear.” Yu smiled.

“Well, I'm going to bed,” Minato shifted awkwardly. “Good night.” He muttered.

“Yeah, good night, love yo-” Yu froze, face slowly staining pink.

“Did you..?” Minato wasn't sure if he'd heard that right.

“Ah, um, slip of the tongue.” Yu gave a nervous laugh.

“So you don't love me then?” Minato teased, feeling amused at Yu's embarrassment.

“Of course I do!” Yu winked, playing along with the joke as to not feel so uncomfortable. Minato joined in.

“Well I love you too,” He smirked, slightly red-faced at saying such a thing. “Good ni-ght,” He taunted in a sing-song voice. Yu laughed as he hung up the call.

 

-

 

Yu lay on his bed, annoyed and cringing at what he'd accidentally blurted out. Where did that come from? Why had he involuntarily gone to say he loved him? Yu curled in a ball on his bed and screamed internally. How embarrassing. At least Minato had taken it as a joke and nothing bad happened. Just so long as he doesn't tell anyone, he'd never live it down. Oh god what if he posted it online? He could see it now – 'haha 7ru7h confessed his love 4 me'. No, no, nono, that would be far too much.

Why was he even getting so worked up about it? It was just a slip of the tongue and Minato didn't seem bothered by it. So why was it bothering him so much? Yu felt like the ground swallowing him up would be good right about now.

Yu lay on his back, calming himself down. He thought back over the song, smiling to himself as he recalled Minato's sweet singing voice. He was looking forward to mixing together the final song, to upload it and see the reaction. They'd been working on it for a good couple of months now, and it felt great to be finally ready to release it. He hoped his subscribers liked Fool. He was sure he'd be a hit with them. After all, they'd become such good friends via the internet recently he felt as if he'd known him all his life.

_It was nice to see him again_ , he thought. He was glad Minato was less shy around him now, and was comfortable showing his face. He had a pretty face too, and hair, and his light blue eyes and pale skin... Yu stopped thinking. Why was his face burning up again? Well that's awkward.

Okay so he liked Minato a lot. _As a friend_ , Yu reminded himself.. He felt close to him, and they'd even written a song together. He really loved his friend. _Not in that way of course_ , Yu repeated. He buried his face in his pillow, feeling hot. He fell asleep with the sounds of Minato's singing running through his head.

 

-

 

It was ready. Minato had recorded his lyrics, and even recorded an acoustic version to post later on. Yu had recorded backing vocals and mixed everything together with his backing track, adding in some of Minato's electric guitar work as well. They listened to it for a final time before deciding how to upload it.

“Should we do a music video?” Yu asked.

“We don't have the time, nor are we in the same city to actually film that...” Plus Minato wasn't sure he was ready to star in a music video like that.

“Okay I can make a simple visualiser instead then,” Yu looked back on his previous videos he'd made and saw most of them had his username included in the effects on screen. “I'll include your username too.”

“Isn't my name a bit too long for the video? Just include Fool.”

“Wait, I know,” A light bulb moment made Yu perk up. “TruthFool.”

“What?”

“TruthFool, that can be our collab name.” Minato's face slowly lit up.

“That's genius,” He said. “Perfect.” Yu grinned, and the boys fell silent as he worked on the video.

An hour later it was up, live on Youtube. They sat nervously, waiting for feedback. Would their fans like it? _Would they like me_ , Minato worried. Yu broke the silence with a gasp when they received their first comment.

'I love it! Fool's voice is amazing I gotta check him out!' Minato couldn't help but grin at the comment.

“See? I told you they'd like you!” Yu was relieved it seemed to have a good response so far; the video already had 20 likes.

More and more comments came in, and none of them were negative either, many were asking where to buy the track, and many more were complimenting Minato's singing voice. He'd never received so many kind words before, and quite frankly was at a loss on what to do.

“Do I reply to them all?” He mumbled.

“If you want to.” Yu was used to receiving lots of praise on his videos, but he'd never had a reaction such as this.

“But it's your video.”

“Then I'll tell them you say thanks,” Yu smiled. “Have you checked your own channel yet?”

Minato glanced at his own notifications. He had 26 of them. 26! He'd never seen such a number before. Looking at them he read even more compliments, this time on his own videos, and some had even found Yu's old comments on his videos, people commenting along the lines of 'I found 7RU7H!' Minato chuckled to himself, and then he saw his subscriber count. He was nearly at 350.

“I've gained nearly 100 subscribers already...” He was almost at a loss for words.

“Congrats!” Yu was grinning again, clearly very happy for him. “Soon you'll be really famous, better start practising your autograph!”

“N-nooo I'll never be famous-”

“You never know.” Yu winked.

Minato fell silent, taking everything in. It was rather overwhelming, but exciting all the same. For the first time he felt confident about his singing, and his musical talent. He looked forward to editing his acoustic video and decided he would upload it tomorrow.

“Sounds like a plan.” Yu agreed, pleased the video was having a positive effect.

“Maybe one day,” Minato pondered. “One day I'll show my face properly.”

“I'm sure everyone will love you.”

“What, like you do~?” Minato tormented, remembering what Yu had said the night before.

“H-hey I told you that was an accident!” Flustered, Yu turned away, but he had an amused look on his face.

Minato distracted him by showing him humorous videos and they spend the night chatting once again, and enthusing with each other over the fantastic response from their song.

“I'll put it up for download tomorrow,” Yu yawned. It was getting late once again. When Minato didn't reply first time he tapped on the screen and woke him up with a jolt.

“Uh, what-” Minato murmured, groggy from falling asleep while on the call.

“You were asleep, you should get to bed.”

“Mm yeah,” Minato stifled a yawn. “Love you, good night.”

He didn't realise what he'd said until Yu laughed.

“Haha yeah, good night, love you too.” He sniggered.

Minato was too sleepy to care, he just smiled weakly and ended the call.

 

-

 

Yu sat there for a few minutes after the call, silent. Minato had been joking, right? He had been joking earlier on, kept teasing him about the whole 'love you' thing, so surely this was no different. _He was tired after all_ , Yu thought, _so it's entirely feasible he would have accidentally said that_. Yu smiled as he remembered Minato's sleeping face. He couldn't believe he'd actually fallen asleep sitting in that position. _I bet he can sleep anywhere_ , Yu chuckled to himself. He didn't feel tired himself, so he looked back on their video, reading the comments to make him smile. One comment thread caught his eye.

'you two sound amazing together I wanna hear more truthfool!' Yu read the replies to the comment too.

'I agree, I bet they look good together too ;)'

'I looked at fool's videos but he never shows his face! I bet he's cute like truth'

'I hope they livestream sometime, I'd love to see them together!'

'oh yeah me too, I ship it lmao' It was this comment that made Yu sweat. They do what? Confused at the word they used, a quick Google search told him what he needed to know. _So they like the idea of me and Minato..._ Yu couldn't even finish his own thought. Embarrassed, he turned off his computer and got ready for bed.

_A livestream, huh_ . Yu reckoned he could convince Minato to do that at the weekend. If they thought Minato was cute, he couldn't wait to show them how right they were.  _They're wrong about one thing though_ , Yu contemplated as he climbed into bed,  _I'm not cute like him_ . Yu didn't even stop himself mulling over his thoughts this time, it seemed like he'd accepted his fate.

There was surely no way Minato would feel the same though, Yu was certain he'd have hoards of girls after him. Even the thought of it made him feel jealous.  _Oh god_ , he thought as the realisation hit him,  _I really do have a crush on him don't I?_ Yu had never really questioned his sexuality, he was comfortable in that he was attracted to people of any gender. But he hadn't felt anything like this in so long, he didn't know how to react. Besides, he'd never had a serious relationship with anyone, besides a couple of small flings that he didn't count. Yu sank his face in his pillow. There wasn't anything he could do about it now anyway. He still had no idea if Minato was single, or if he... was that way inclined.

 

-

 

Minato was disorientated, his vision blurry. Through the darkness he could see bright flashes of colour, and as his sight became clearer he could see he was standing on a stage. The crowd below was huge, but the noises they made were muffled. Around his neck hung his guitar, he could barely feel the weight of it as he held the wooden body. What was he doing on stage? He wasn't ready to perform anything, and all these people watching made him feel sick. He was about to back out when he felt a hand press his back.

“You can do this,” Minato heard a familiar voice. “Because I'm here doing it with you.”

“Yu...” Minato watched as the silver haired boy, dressed in his 'music making outfit' walked up to the electronic equipment to the right of the stage. He leaned towards a microphone and called out to the crowd.

“Hello everyone,” The crowd cheered. “We're TruthFool and we're gonna start with the first song we ever wrote together!”

Minato felt sick to his stomach again when he realised he was going to sing on stage in front of all these people. He couldn't even see their faces properly, and their cheers sounded miles away. But there was something about Yu's presence there, the way he turned back to smile at him, that calmed Minato. He stepped up to the mic, and nervously cleared his throat. When he played it didn't feel like it was his hands strumming the guitar, each chord came out perfectly, he made no mistakes. Even his voice sounded good, with no warm up or practice he'd expected to be terrible. When they finished playing the crowd was louder, their screams drowning out any conscious thought in Minato's head. Yu was running up to him, the biggest grin on his face, and he pulled Minato into a tight embrace.

“We did it!” Yu's soft voice broke through the raucous of the audience. “We did it...” His head was bending down, face becoming ever closer, his eyes closed. Minato was breathing heavily, his head starting to feel light. He focused his attention on Yu's lips, which were slightly parted and oh so close-

Minato woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. That was a dream? It felt so real, he could practically feel his ears ringing from the concert, almost feel where Yu had hugged him and nearly...

Minato jumped straight in the shower to cool himself down. Why had he dreamt that part at the end? So weird. He decided to shake it out of his mind and think about his plans for the day. School, then back home to upload his acoustic video. He wondered how many comments it had now. There was no time to check however, he'd already spent too long in the shower and was going to be late for school.

“A livestream?” That night boys were on Skype call once more when Yu asked the question.

“Yeah, one of my subscribers suggested it, I thought it would be fun!”

“Would I have to show my face?” He knew he said he might one day, but Minato wasn't sure if he could so soon.

“Well you don't have to...”

“We'll see,” Minato checked the status of the video he was uploading. “My video's up by the way.” It had only been up for a couple of minutes when it received a comment.

'i've been waiting for this!'

“Heh, they sound like someone I know.” Minato felt happy at the quick response.

“Aww they stole first comment!” Yu whined mockingly.

“Sorry man, I know how much you like to be first.”

The acoustic version was well received, and Minato also reached 500 subscribers.

“Congrats!” praised Yu, with a grin on his face. “You'll be famous before you know it.”

Minato didn't believe him but he smiled anyway. The two did their usual thing of watching videos together until late, chatting about each other's day and joking about. Yu played relaxing music as they talked.

“So you'll livestream with me this weekend?” he asked.

“Mmmaybe...” Minato could feel himself dropping off again. He rested his head on his hands as he listened to Yu...

“Minatooooo-!” A loud voice from the computer woke him up. Minato groaned.

“You fell asleep again.”

“Sorry, I'll go to bed.” Minato rubbed his eyes and stood up shakily.

“Good night then,” Yu had a smug look on his face. “Love you.”

“Mm... love you too.” Minato gave a tired smile and ended the call.

 

-

 

Yu checked his webcam's position one last time before starting the stream. He'd spent the day looking for streaming software that would show both his and Minato's cameras, and after a quick test they were ready to go live. Minato kept his camera pointed away from his face, although he'd assured Yu he would consider showing his face. Yu pressed a button and the stream began.

“We'll wait for people to join before we play anything,” he said to Minato. “Also I'll be calling you Fool while we're live so call me Truth.”

“Okay, I don't want people to know my name so that's good.” Yu could sense he was nervous.

“Relax, this'll be fun! Oh look we have a watcher already.” A new comment appeared.

'omg a special truthfool stream! Hiiii!'

“Hey there!” Yu waved. He always enjoyed interacting with his fans. More people turned up in the comments.

'omg hi!'

'I loved your song guys :)'

'are you gonna play it live for us? :o'

“Thanks guys,” Yu grinned. “Yeah we'll be playing some music when more people join, right Min-Fool?” Trying to forget about the small slip-up, he looked at Minato, who was awfully silent. Was he really that nervous?

'hey fool!'

'foooooool we love you!' Minato seemed to jump at the comments directed at him.

“T-thanks.” he mumbled, awkwardly knitting his hands together.

'is fool gonna show his face?'

'omg I hope so I bet he's handsome!' Yu could almost feel Minato's blush without needing to see his face.

“He said he might,” Yu answered for him. The glaciers might melt before Minato gave a coherent reply. The chat went wild, it seems more people had turned up.

“Well, shall we play them a song?” Yu asked, hoping Minato wasn't too terrified to perform.

“Ah...um...yeah okay.” he stuttered. The viewers seemed to find that absolutely adorable.

'oh he's so precious'

'plz play a song fool-kun!'

Yu heard Minato take a deep breath and raised the camera to his face. “Shall we start with our song?” He might have been faking confidence but it worked and the comment section went wild with cries.

'oh he is handsome'

'he's so pretty!'

'BLUE HAIR' Minato's feined confidence wavered and he hid his face in his hair. Yu couldn't help but tease him.

“Come on Fool you can't show your face and then hide it again!” Minato simply pouted and picked up his guitar.

“Are we playing or not?” he huffed, still red in the face.

Yu stood up and walked towards his desk with his equipment set up. He placed his favourite yellow headphones over his ears and gave Minato a thumbs up signal. Minato initiated the count down and they began to play. Since the song had been arranged already, it was Yu's job to make sure it stayed in time, and also to dance around. Minato strummed his guitar, keeping the rhythm and sang into the microphone he had set up. Soon it was Yu's time to shine as he danced over to pick up his electric guitar. He stroked the yellow body as he waited for his cue to come in. He had been practising the guitar solo all week, under Minato's tuition, for the purposes of playing it live. Since Minato was playing the base rhythm, it made more sense for Yu to play the solo. He felt nervous, since he believed Minato to be a more skilled guitarist than him, but he wanted to do him proud. And that he did, playing the solo brilliantly, only messing up a couple of notes that no one seemed to notice. They finished the song and the crowd, well the chat, went crazy. Minato looked up, his face beaming as if he was relieved he had managed to play in front of everyone. It seemed to give him a new found confidence, and they played many more songs together before their hands got tired and their voices hoarse. When they had exhausted their musical library, they settled down to chat with their viewers and answer questions.

'Will you guys make more songs together?'

“Of course,” Yu replied.

“I've actually thought of new lyric ideas already.”

“Oh really?” Yu was excited. “Are they a secret?”

“Yeah, for now.” Minato chuckled.

'have u two met in real life?'

“No, not yet.” Yu would love to meet him outside of the internet, but he realised he didn't actually know where Minato lived. It might be too far for him to ever visit, but it was a nice idea.

“One day we will,” Minato assured. “It would be great.”

'are you in love with each other'

The question caused both of them to freeze. Yu had the urge to tell the truth but he knew now wasn't the best time to be confessing things like that. Both boys blushed and laughed nervously at each other.

“Haha yeah, totally.” Minato was only joking, but Yu's heart pounded when he heard those words.

'Truth's blushing!'

'theyre both blushing'

'OMG they're so cute!' Embarrassed, Yu tried to change the subject.

“Oh man, it's getting late and we've been doing this for hours we should sleep.”

'do you guys fall asleep on video call to each other <3'

“I keep doing it all the time.” Minato admitted, even yawning after saying that as if to prove a point.

'omg truth do you screenshot him asleep you should share~'

“Actually I-” Yu trailed off, realising he shouldn't confess he took one of Minato when he fell asleep earlier in the week, however Minato had heard all he needed.

“You didn't!?” horrified, Minato's eyes were wide in shock. “Delete it.” he said, sternly.

“I-I will, I will!” Yu flailed his arms, trying to distract Minato.

'Uh-oh, trouble in paradise ;D'

'they're like a married couple'

Yu decided to end the stream before things got worse. They said their goodbyes to the viewers and then they were left in the peace and silence.

“Phew, that got a bit out of hand.” Yu gave a nervy laugh.

“Jeez your fans are a little crazy aren't they?” Minato paused. “I had fun though.”

“I'm glad, I did too,” Yu stretched out, suddenly feeling tired. “Bed time?”

“Bed time.” Minato agreed.

“Good night then.” a pause.

“...and?” Minato seemed to be expecting something else.

“What?”

“You not gonna tell me you love me?” he gave a cheeky smirk, but sounded serious. _Why does he want me to say it every night?_

“Oh yeah,” Feeling bashful, Yu couldn't look Minato in the eyes. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Yu ended the call.  _ I really need to tell him the truth sometime... _

 

-

 

Minato wasn't sure why he liked hearing Yu say 'love you' so much when they say good night.  _ He seems awfully shy when saying it though,  _ Minato thought, remembering how Yu couldn't even look at him tonight.  _ Maybe he takes it seriously _ . Minato wondered if he himself took it seriously. He remembered the strange dream he had earlier in the week.  _ Maybe I do take it a bit too far. _ What if Yu thought he liked him? The more he pondered, the less Minato seemed to care.  _ His fans seem to like the idea of that at least. _

How long had he known Yu now? Long enough to become a close friend, even over the internet. Long enough to develop a crush?  _ Maybe.  _ Minato remembered one of the questions they were asked on stream; 'are you in love?'  _ His face was very red when answering that one, _ Minato realised.  _ So, he might like me _ . He would have to ask Yu himself and find out. What would he do if the answer was yes? Would that make them boyfriends? Would he have to ask him out? Who does it in that situation anyway? Minato wanted to ask for advice but he wasn't sure if he should mention who it's about. He decided to ask Junpei tomorrow, since he'd promised to go to the arcade with him. It would be a good chance to get a second opinion but he wouldn't mention it's about a boy. Minato doubted Junpei would be able to help in that situation. 

Junpei was already waiting for him at the arcade when he arrived.

“Hey man, you look troubled, you alright?”

“Yeah,” Minato didn't want to spring the question on him so soon. “I'll explain later, let's just play for now.”

After playing on a few arcade machines, and after Junpei finally won a small plush from the crane game, they sat down by the fountain outside to take a drink and so Minato could ask for advice.

“So what is this about?” Junpei took a swig from the drink he'd purchased.

“How can you tell if someone likes you?” Minato came straight out with it, no point beating around the bush.

“Whoa so this is about a girl?”

“Haha, kind of...” Minato couldn't bear to tell the truth about that, yet.

“Oh, I dunno, like they're shy around you, or like to spend time with you a lot,” Junpei scratched his head. “I'm no good with these sorts of things.”

“Do you think I should ask them if they like me?”

“You could do, I doubt they'd tell you the truth if they did, unless they're really confident,” Well, Yu is confident enough, maybe he would answer truthfully. “Who are they anyway, anyone I know?” Junpei winked, nudging Minato's arm.

“I met them over the internet.”

“Better be careful they are who they say they are then, though you seem sensible enough to know that.”

“So if they do like me... What do I do?”

“What do you mean, what do you do? You like them back, yeah?”

“I guess...” Minato still wasn't sure.

“Well if you do you ask them out silly! If you don't then it would be best not to even ask them your first question.” He had a point. Minato felt he knew better what he should do now.

“Thanks, man.” He finished his drink and stood up.

“No problem, hope I could help.”

It was getting late, so the two boys decided to head back to the dorm together.

 

-

 

Yu decided it was time. Tonight was finally the night he would confess to Minato. He wasn't sure what the reaction would be, or if Minato would reject him. He hoped it wouldn't ruin their friendship. After running through possible conversation outcomes in his head he felt ready to speak to him. He called Minato and waited for a response.

“Hey,” Yu took a deep breath.

“H-hey, I need to tell you something.”

“I need to ask you something, too.” What could he want to ask? Yu's heart pounded.

“You go first.” Yu wasn't sure what the question would be, but when he heard it his throat dried up.

“Do you like me?”

“I-” Yu gulped.  
“I mean like a crush, y'know?” Minato's face had turned slightly red.

“I-” Yu could hardly speak, his face was hot and could feel sweat forming on his back. “Why are you asking?”

“No.... reason,” Minato looked away, as if this wasn't what he really wanted to say. “What was it you wanted to tell me?”

“Ah, um,” Cornered, Yu had to come out with it. “I wanted... to tell you that... I think I like you okay?!”

“Oh!” Minato gasped, lifting a hand to cover his mouth in surprise.

“U-uh I know we've only been talking for 3 months? Maybe, I dunno but-” Yu was blurting words, he wasn't even sure if he was making sense. Minato raised his hand to silence him.

“It's okay,” he spoke in a tiny voice. “I erm... do you-?” What was he trying to say? Yu looked at him expectantly.

“What do we do now?” Minato looked confused. “I don't have much knowledge about this.”

“Well,” Yu didn't really know how to answer him. “Do you like me back?”

Minato's eyes widened and he turned away, his face tinted pink. He let his hair fall over his face and in the smallest voice Yu could barely hear he said, “Yes.”

Yu couldn't help but smile. A lot. He felt like a weight had lifted from his chest, in the best possible way. Not only had he had the guts to tell Minato, he liked him back! Yu's breathing quickened as he just simply sat there, staring at Minato's image on the screen, a stupid grin on his face. After not saying anything for a few minutes, Minato looked at him, pouting when he saw Yu's reaction.

“What happens now?” he asked, breaking the silence.

“What do you mean?”

“Does this make us... y'know, boyfriends?” Minato seemed embarrassed just saying the word.

“I guess it does...” Yu gave a chuckle. “Ha, we're such dorks!”

“So...” Minato was staring into space, looking somewhat terrified. “I have a boyfriend?”

Yu laughed. _He can't quite believe it, can he?_ Although, neither could Yu. He had been worried about progressing their relationship too fast, apprehensive that it would make things awkward between them. He was glad Minato felt the same way.

“Yeah you have a boyfriend,” Yu smirked at Minato and flicked his hair. “And he's damn fine, am I right?”

That broke the tension. Minato snorted, then full on burst into laughter. Yu had never heard him laugh like it before.

“You're such a nerd oh my god!” Minato managed to calm himself down enough to speak. “...you're my nerd now.” He had a small wistful smile on his face, almost as if he could tell Yu was shaking.

“I wish I could be there with you now,” Yu felt sad when he realised they would be in a long distance relationship. He'd never experienced one before. “I wish I could hug you right now.”

Minato blushed. “I'd like that.” Yu's stomach turned when he saw Minato's embarrassed smile directed straight at him. How was he going to cope being so far from him? Yu knew he would have to try and see Minato as soon as possible. It was time to hatch a plan.

“Hey, where do you actually live?”

“You want my address? Sure, but why?”

“I want to... send you a present.” Yu wanted to keep his plan a secret, since he didn't know how long it would take to save enough money to visit him.

“Alright, but you don't have to.” Minato typed his address.

“Arisato...” It was the first time Yu had seen his surname.

“Don't send me anything expensive, I'll feel bad.” Yu promised he wouldn't.

Soon it was that time of night again and the boys were beginning to feel tired. Yu could see Minato was starting to drop off so he announced he was going to bed.

“Yeah, goodnight then,” Minato yawned.

“I love you.” This time, Yu meant those words.

“I love you too.”

 

-

 

Minato must have been smiling to himself at school because Junpei came up to him looking rather suspicious.

“You look happy.” he stared at Minato's face, trying to decipher his thoughts.

“I am, for once.” Minato had never felt so cheerful since he finally got together with Yu.

“Wait... Is this about that girl you liked?”  
“Maybe.” Minato still didn't feel comfortable telling Junpei the truth just yet.

“Ohh did things progress? Are you guys dating now? What's her name?” The barrage of questions was overwhelming.

“Uh... Yu...”

“Yuu? I bet she's cute with a name like that?” Junpei couldn't understand why Minato had started laughing so hard.

That weekend, Minato prepared for another livestream. 'The fans have been asking for more of us together' Yu had said, trying to persuade Minato to join him.

“I'm not sure I want people to find out about us yet.” Minato was still trying to keep things quiet about their relationship, at least until he felt ready to tell everyone.

“I won't say anything, it'll be our secret.” He sounded reassuring, so Minato relaxed.

The stream went well, they played songs together and answered more questions from the viewers. When asked how far away from each other they lived, Minato realised how hard it would be for them to visit each other.

“Far enough to cost a lot to travel there.” Yu replied.

“Have you been searching it up?” Minato didn't know where Yu lived so he couldn't gauge how far he was.

“Yeah but like I say, it's expensive, don't get your hopes up.” Yu gave a cheeky wink.

“Best start saving up then.” Not like Minato had many ways to make money. He could always try working a few shifts at Chagall Cafe...

'we should help Truth visit Fool?' People began to rally in the comments.

'yeah, lets all buy his songs like 10 times!'

Yu laughed. “Thanks guys but I should save up by myself.”

Later that night, after they had finished their livestream, Minato was feeling down all of a sudden. It pained him to think he was so far from Yu, that they would be separated by a computer screen for long periods of time until they could afford to see each other in person. It reflected in his lyric writing too, his latest words were pining to be closer to Yu. He noticed it straight away when he read them.

“It'll be alright,” he tried to reassure Minato. “I'll just get a job or something.”

“Don't overwork yourself.” Minato didn't feel deserving of this.

“You mean a lot to me, so I'll try my best to make you happy.” Yu had a sincere look on his face, and it made Minato's heart sing.

“Thanks.” he said, letting his hair fall over his face to hide. Yu sighed at him.

“You don't like showing emotions, do you?” he was smiling, however.

“You embarrass me sometimes,” Minato mumbled, pouting slightly.

“Pfft,” Yu snorted. “You're adorable when you make that embarrassed face.”

“Am not.” Minato huffed and pulled his quilt over his head. He could hear Yu's muffled laughter through the fabric. He peered through the gap in the blanket and caught sight of Yu's joyous face. Seeing him so happy turned butterflies in his stomach, he couldn't understand how this one person could make him feel so much. The more he stared at Yu the more he realised, how much he loved the guy. He hoped they would be able to meet soon, Minato didn't think he could bear it much longer.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato and Yu make music together, and Yu hatches a plan to visit.

It had been almost 2 weeks and Yu was exhausted from taking on as much work as he could, while also balancing school, talking to his boyfriend, and working on music. Minato had written another song and was eager to play it together. Yu had promised he wouldn't overwork himself but he also wanted to keep his plan to visit a surprise. So when Minato asked him to help with the instrumental for their song he couldn't turn him down to sleep instead. Eventually it was catching up to him, and Yu found himself falling asleep at his computer more often than Minato.

“...ey...h...ey...hey...HEY!” Yu was startled awake once again by Minato, who was looking at him expectantly, guitar in hands.

“You fell asleep during that didn't you?” He looked mildly annoyed.

“Uh, no of course not...” Yu rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake.

“Well what did you think of what I just played?”

“It was great.” Good enough to send him to sleep it seemed.

“What about the part I was unsure about?”

“Uh...” Yu couldn't remember that part.

Minato sighed, “You really weren't listening were you?”

Yu hung his head in shame. “Sorry, I'm just so tired lately.”

“Is everything alright?” Minato looked worried.

“I'm fine it's just... lots of school work.” Yu hated to lie but he didn't want to spoil the secret.

“What did I say about overworking yourself,” Minato was exasperated. “Get to sleep.” Yu gave in and bid him good night.

That morning, Yu woke up to a number of emails. Confused, he checked the first one. It was a notification that someone had bought one of his songs. Glancing at the other emails, which were still coming through, it appeared they were all the same notification. Maybe there was a bug and he'd received multiple emails for the same thing. Looking at them however, he saw some people had left notes when purchasing. They were mostly along the lines of 'I hope this helps you meet Fool!' Yu had a lump in his throat. His fans were trying to help him make money, he couldn't believe it. He felt bad for taking it but it was so overwhelming to see such a response all of a sudden.

“You guys...” Yu was almost tearing up at this point, they may only be buying his songs, but the thought was there, and the message of support kept coming. He had had almost half the money he required to pay for the train ticket, and this was helping him immensely. Working it out, he would only need to work 2 more days at the day care and he would have enough saved. It was actually going to happen! He couldn't get too excited though, he'd have to see when Minato was free to figure out a good time for travelling down, without revealing that he was going to visit.

 

-

 

Their second song was ready. Minato had enjoyed writing it but he was still nervous about posting it. The lyrics were the result of his yearning for Yu, and wondered if it came across as obvious.

“You know they can already guess we're together, right?” Yu didn't seem to be too fazed to release the song.

“Yeah, but this will confirm it.” Minato wasn't confident but he liked how the song had turned out so he was willing to upload it. They put it on Minato's channel this time, as he had gained more subscribers and was now at 1000.

“I'll put a preview on my channel too,” Yu suggested after Minato had uploaded the video. “It'll direct more people to you.”

The song was well received, like the previous one. People left good feedback, downloaded the song, and there were the expected 'Truth loves Fool' comments. Someone gave the idea that they should make their own collab channel, which Yu agreed would be a good idea. Minato freaked out slightly when one fan mentioned the lyrics, which sparked a conversation in the comments about how it was 'totally obvious' they were lovers. Yu simply laughed at Minato's reaction. He paused for a moment, as if remembering something.

“Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask, when do you have a break from school?”

Minato assumed his breaks would be the same as Yu's but he answered anyway. “Next week actually, it'll be good to be off for a bit.”

Yu's face lit up. “I'm off then too, we'll have to talk lots during the holiday!”

“Yeah I look forward to it.” Minato smiled. He would like to be able to see him in person of course, but talking for hours together would have to be good enough.

“Oh, before it gets too late I'm gonna change for bed now.” Minato nodded and he watched Yu get up from his seat, taking off his headset and walking over to his bed. _Wait, is he gonna leave his webcam on?_

“Yu... please...” Minato tried getting his attention but the boy couldn't hear him. He watched as Yu removed his hoodie, then his t-shirt, not even looking towards the computer where Minato was desperately trying not to look while also waving at Yu to stop him. It wasn't working. _Is he doing this on purpose??_ Minato wondered when Yu bent down to take his pants off, giving him a great view. _Jeez._ Minato blushed at the sight, he hadn't expected to see Yu like this so soon. He didn't look away however, even when Yu took off his underwear too. Minato remembered something that was mentioned briefly during their first livestream; that Yu had taken screenshots while he was asleep. It gave him an awful idea, which he couldn't believe he was doing until it was too late. Snap, snap. Minato took shots of Yu's behind, with a sly grin on his face with each one he took until - Yu turned around, baring all to Minato, realising he'd left his webcam on when he saw how red Minato's face was.

“Shit,” Minato heard Yu mutter as he hurried over to the computer to turn off the camera. “Sorry, sorry I thought I'd turned it off!” He sounded flustered.

“Ah,” Minato blushed deeply. “It's okay I don't mind...”

“Oh? I can turn the camera back on if you liked what you saw.” Minato could imagine the smug look on his face right now.

“Nononono...” Minato couldn't hide the smile on his face well enough when Yu turned his webcam back on. He had underwear on this time though.

“Enjoy the show?” Minato didn't want to admit it, but he was sure the look on his face said it all.

“Put some clothes on, man.” he avoided the question.

“Spoilsport,” Yu stuck his tongue out at him. “I thought you'd join me.”

“In your dreams.”

 

-

 

Today was the day. Yu checked and double checked his train tickets, making sure everything was correct. He was going to have to make three train changes, and since it was his first time travelling so far from home he was understandably nervous. He had a small suitcase all packed and ready, along with a sleeping bag in case Minato didn't have any spare beds for him to stay on at such short notice. He looked over at the address, remembering that Minato lived in a dorm. There would be other people living there too, did they know that Minato had a boyfriend?

It was going to take around five hours to get to the city where the dorm was by train. Yu settled down in the seat and prepared for the long trip. He had plenty of food and drink with him, a good book to read and music to listen to. The boys had swapped phone numbers the night before when Yu had told him he was going on a 'day trip' so they could still chat when he wasn't at home. It was of course a way for Yu to obtain Minato's number to surprise him when he arrived. He was the first to text.

'You awake? :-)' He knew Minato slept in when he wasn't at school. In fact it was a few minutes before he got a reply.

'now i am' he didn't sound pleased.

'Aww did I wake you up? ;-)' Minato simply send a photo of himself pouting and sticking his middle finger up. _Charming_.

Two hours passed and Yu had successfully changed onto the second train. Yu began to think how Minato would react when he arrives. What if it was really awkward? They had been boyfriends for around 3 weeks now, was he taking this too far, too fast? It was too late to back out, but now Yu was worried Minato wouldn't want to see him so soon. What if it alienated him, made him uncomfortable? He thought about telling him, but he was torn between asking him how he felt and keeping it a surprise.

Yu was excited to see him though. He couldn't wait to be able to hug him and be close and see how pretty he was in real life. _I hope I can kiss him too_... Yu's thoughts trailed off when he imagined Minato millimetres away, eyes closed, his mouth slightly open, begging to be kissed. Yu shook himself back to reality, he shouldn't be thinking like that on the train, things could get inconvenient.

Yu was on his third and final train, and was nearly at his destination. The scenery around this area was beautiful, the coast was nearby and the ocean glistened under the sunlight. He was sure Minato would want to show him around, take him on sightseeing dates around the island. He was around twenty minutes away from the station when he received a message from Minato.

'wen u comin online i miss u' Yu smiled at his phone. Minato had never said he missed him before. _Just you wait_ , Yu smiled to himself, _I'll see you soon_.

The train pulled into the station and the passengers, including Yu, departed. He fished out the printed map from his bag, and began to make his way in the direction he hoped was right.

 

-

 

Minato had been waiting for Yu to come online all day. It was unlike him to be out the house for so long, and even though he had pre-warned him he was going on a trip, Minato still felt lonely. Instead of inviting one of his friends out to cheer him up, Minato decided to mope around in his room, doing a bit of guitar playing or playing games on his computer. Yu hadn't even replied to his text telling him that he missed him, which made him feel a bit down. _He's probably busy having fun with friends_. Minato thought he should have done the same but it was too late today. He flopped on his bed, not really knowing what to do to pass the time until Yu returned. He was about to send him another message when his phone buzzed. It was Yu.

'Go to your front door there's a surprise waiting for you :-)' Minato wondered what it could be as he walked downstairs. Had he bought him a present? He'd promised not to spend too much money so Minato was worried as to why he had to open the door to get it. Minato stood at the door, a little nervous to turn the handle. Taking a deep breath, he pulled open the door and gasped when he saw...

“Yu?!” Minato stood shock still at the doorway. The tall silver haired teen dropped his bags to the ground and held out his arms, beckoning Minato towards him. Minato took a cautious step out onto the street, walking up to Yu, still with a stunned expression. He wasn't sure what to do, but when Yu pulled him into a hug he wrapped his arms around his back. He could feel Yu tightening his grip around him and Minato buried his face in his chest. It felt so good to be close to him, he could feel his warmth, smell his clothes and see how much taller he was. Minato knew he wasn't the tallest but he didn't think Yu would have had so much height. He looked up at him as if to complain, but lost his words when he saw Yu's face. He could finally see those deep grey eyes up close, his surprisingly long eyelashes, the soft pink skin on his cheeks and his lips, which were pulled into a large grin. Minato didn't notice he was biting his lips absent-mindedly until it was too late. Yu touched his thumb against his mouth and chuckled at the blue haired boy's reaction.

“I'm so happy I made it.” He sounded rather worn out, perhaps seeing Minato was as much of a breath-taking experience as it was for Minato himself.

“What are you – how?” So this was the trip Yu had been on all day, he'd kept it secret all right. Minato couldn't even be annoyed with him, not when this bowlcut-haired nerd was standing in front of him. Not even when Yu silenced him from beginning to protest by bending down and pressing his lips against Minato's. His eyes widened when he realised what was happening, when he felt Yu's hands cup his face, the warmness of his smooth velvety lips overlapping his own. Minato's heart pounded and he gripped the back of Yu's jacket tight as he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. He felt Yu's breath from his nose as he began to breath faster, hot and heavy down the side of his face. Minato had forgotten they were standing just outside the dorm as he let out a soft moan in the back of his throat. The sound of footsteps behind them caused them to break apart almost instantly.

“Minato?” It was Junpei's voice. He must have seen the open door and came to investigate. Minato breathed deeply and turned around to face his friend.

“Junpei this is Yu.” He could barely manage a straight face at those words, just the fact that Yu was there in the flesh was almost too much. He grabbed Yu's hand and began to lead him inside.

“I'm glad you could make it too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end? For now at least, anything written after this will most likely be drabbles, or even AUs of the AU :')
> 
> Edit: okay i totally thought of new ideas for this so I will definitely be writing more look out for it :')


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato takes Yu on a series of dates around Tatsumi Port Island during his stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the continuation of this music AU! Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos so far, this is still my first time writing so much since I left school like 5 years ago and it means a lot that people enjoy it!  
> This chapter is filled with headcanons and ends on feels, so enjoy :') I uh... also wrote a separate small smut chapter about what they got up to on that first night... which I'm kind of embarrassed about uploading but if people wanna read it just ask and I might post it aaaa;;  
> Anyway onto their dates!

Yu sat on the end of Minato's bed, looking around and taking everything in. He was finally here with Minato, his boyfriend, finally able to give him the love and affection he'd wanted to for weeks. Minato's room was small, but contained everything he needed, his guitars were stood against a wall, his laptop sat on his desk with his microphone alongside it, and he had a few posters on his walls of various rock bands. Minato returned to the room, carrying glasses of juice and sat down next to Yu, handing him a glass. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking their juice, sitting awkwardly apart on the bed. Yu wanted desperately to break the silence and kiss him everywhere but he knew Minato would feel uncomfortable with the sudden embrace. Yu glanced over at him, still taking in the fact that he was actually physically in front of him and not on a computer screen. He watched as Minato sipped his drink, taking note of his extraordinarily long eyelashes as he closed his eyes. His hair had multiple shades of blue, it shined in the sunlight, and his eyes were a dazzling blue. Yu realised Minato was staring back at him.

“How,” he asked. “How did you... Get here?”

“I worked hard,” Yu smiled. “And the fans helped a bit too.” Minato put down his glass and gave him a hug.

“You didn't have to, not for me.” Minato buried his face into Yu's chest, gripping him tightly.

“But I wanted to see you.” Yu ruffled his hair and laughed when Minato looked up at him, red-faced. He quickly leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, which promptly became slightly redder.

“Oh wait,” Yu fished his phone from his pocket. “We need to take a photo of us actually together now.” He loaded the app, switched to the front facing camera and positioned his phone in front of them.

“Oh no-” Minato started to complain but Yu cut him off by taking a photo.

“Come on, smile!” Yu pulled on Minato's cheek, forcing it into a pained grin. Minato wasn't amused and tried to push him away, but Yu persisted. Eventually they managed to get a nice looking selfie.

“I look stupid.” Minato criticised.

“You look gorgeous,” Yu retaliated. “This is going online.” Minato opened his mouth as if to make a fuss but he gave up when Yu showed him the posted photo.

“Did you have to put that as the caption?” Yu had titled the picture 'finally met this beautiful Fool <3' He couldn't see what the problem was.

“What's wrong with it?”

“The heart, calling me beautiful, could you be any more obvious?” Minato's face was flushed again.

“Well we have to come out somehow.” Yu giggled at Minato's distraught expression and kissed him on the forehead. Yu suddenly had an idea.

“Hey, why don't we livestream tonight? I may not have brought all my equipment but we could have a quick chill stream.” Rather surprisingly, Minato agreed straight away.

“Just don't be embarrassing on stream.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Yu winked at him, but he promised he'd try and tone it down. A female voice from outside the door called out to them.

“Hey do you two want food? Shinji's made dinner.”

“We'll be down in a minute, thanks Yukari.” Minato stood up and smiled down at Yu. “You hungry?” The grumble in Yu's stomach was the only response he needed.

After the boys had been fed, and endured an awkward conversation with Minato's friends about their relationship, they were finally free to begin streaming. Minato set up his laptop so they could sit on the bed together and Yu logged into his channel. Minato picked up his acoustic and sat on the bed with it.

“You plan on playing?” Yu didn't have any of his instruments with his so he hadn't expected a musical stream.

“Maybe, I kinda just like the way I look holding it.” Yu chuckled at him and started the stream.

It was a successful livestream indeed. The viewers went a little crazy to see the two artists in the same room and they had to confirm multiple times that they were in fact dating. They did end up playing a couple of songs, Minato played his guitar while Yu sang their lyrics. He wasn't 100% confident with his voice, he much preferred putting his vocals through his editing programs before he let people listen, but he felt more confident when he read the compliments people left. Before they ended the stream, Yu decided to be mischievous and kiss Minato on camera, resulting in a flustered Minato and the livestream chat going wild. Minato pushed him away, hiding his face in his hair as usual. Yu could see the slight smile on his lips however. After they finished, the two lay on the bed together, enjoying each other's company.

“Everyone knows now.” Yu was still in disbelief. Was this real? He felt a light touch of Minato's hand upon his own. It was real.

“Yeah, I guess they do.” Minato kissed his cheek and cuddled in close.

 

-

 

Minato woke up to see Yu's face staring at him. He leapt back in fright; since when was he asleep in the same bed? Minato was sure Yu had slept in his sleeping bag on the floor that night.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Yu didn't move, he simply continued to look into Minato's eyes.

“What are you doing in here?” Minato flustered with the quilt, realising he was no longer wearing his pyjamas.

“I climbed in bed with you last night, don't you remember?” Yu stretched out and Minato noticed he was also wearing very little. What did they do last night and why can't he remember? Was it a dream? Minato could vaguely picture what happened but he wasn't sure.

“I guess you were pretty tired last night, I won't blame you if you don't remember.” Minato thought it would be best not to mention anything just yet. Yu moved as if to climb out of the bed but Minato took his hand.

“Stay here a bit longer.” He said, not wanting the warmth of Yu's body to leave the bed. Yu rolled back towards him and they cuddled for a while.

“So what's the plan for today?” Minato had mentioned the previous day that he was going to show Yu around the local area.

“There's a new movie out, I was thinking we could go see it?”

“Sounds good to me,” Yu turned his head to check the time. “Maybe we should actually get out of bed then.”

Once the two boys were dressed and ready they took the short train journey to the station. The film Minato wanted to see was the story of a young man starting up his own band with his friends and taking part in a competition to get famous. Minato had been interested in the movie for a while and it seemed the perfect thing to see with Yu.

Tickets and popcorn purchased, they settled down in their seats as the trailers played. Minato felt Yu stretch his arms and – wait is he doing that 'move'? Sure enough, Yu pretended to yawn and used the opportunity to put an arm around Minato.

“You don't have to pretend y'know.” He scoffed at him, cuddling into his embrace. Minato was already feeling more comfortable with such affectionate contact, it felt as if he'd been with Yu for months.

“Who says I was pretending?” Yu was looking away, slightly discomposed he'd been caught out maybe. Minato laughed at him and began eating the popcorn. The film was about to start.

The story was pretty standard: boy grows up in troubled household, finds escape in playing music. He makes friends with similar interests and they form a band, believing they can make it big. Morales drop when they lose their first competition and the band splits in two. The now two bands end up fighting against each other in 'battle of the bands' where votes are tied for first place, and a music producer hears of them and makes the two bands, who decide to reform into one band again, famous. It may have been cliché, but Minato related with the main character a lot and suddenly felt inspired. As they walked out of the cinema he enthused with Yu about his ideas.

“I wanna start a band now.”

“What, more than us two doing collaborations?”  
“Yeah I want a bassist and a drummer and play rock shows,” Minato saw the concerned look on Yu's face. “Don't worry I still want to make music with you, just rock is my main passion, you know that.”

“I know,” Yu smiled. “Now that I think of it, I've always wanted to put an electronic group together, but I only know one person who'd do it with me.”

“Me?”

“No I was meaning my friend Yosuke, I'll have to introduce you sometime, he remixes rock music it's pretty similar to your style in a way.”

“Wait that sounds familiar, is he on Youtube too?”

“His username is G4RB4G3”

“Oh!” Minato clicked his fingers. “I do recognise him, I've heard some of his stuff before, I didn't know he was your friend.”

“Yeah, he actually was the one who told me about your channel.” So Yu's friend was the one who got him to know Minato, huh. He felt he should thank this Yosuke.

They boys stopped by the takoyaki stand Octopia on their way through town. They each bought some and sat on a nearby bench to eat. Minato was quick to finish his food and found himself staring longingly at Yu's for more. Yu had noticed.

“You still hungry?” Minato nodded silently and Yu laughed at him, spearing one of his takoyaki with the skewer and holding it up to him.

“Ahh.” Minato opened his mouth and Yu fed him the takoyaki. Minato noticed the slight blush on his face.

“This is such a couple-y thing to do.” He laughed nervously, before eating the last of his food. Minato wasn't too bothered by it, he was just happy to have something to eat.

They slept together again that night. It was a tight squeeze in such a small bed, but it meant they could cuddle close. It was strange for Minato to sleep in such a warm bed but he quickly got used to it and he found himself snuggling into Yu quite happily. He had the perfect date idea for them tomorrow.

-

Yu was the first to wake up, to find half of his body hanging off the side of the bed. Minato had also stolen most of the quilt cover during the night. Yu couldn't be annoyed at him however, he looked so peaceful and cute when sleeping he was content just watching him as he slept. Pulling his body back on the bed, he draped an arm over his boyfriend and hugged him, laying his head next to the other's and listening to his deep breathing. _I could lie here all day_ , Yu sighed. He felt the body underneath him stir and Minato opened his eyes.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Same line as yesterday. Minato groaned. “What's our plan for today?”

“Sleep more,” Minato rolled over facing away from Yu. “We don't need to be out until this afternoon.” Yu sighed.

“I'll go make breakfast then.” He climbed out of bed, leaving Minato to sleep some more, and threw on a dressing gown before going downstairs. He wandered into the kitchen to see Shinji at the stove, cooking what appeared to be eggs and bacon. Yu paused by the doorway, nervous to enter. Minato's friends all seemed nice people, but there was something about Shinji that intimidated Yu a little. He must have sensed Yu's presence as he spoke in a gruff voice.

“You hungry?” He didn't even turn to look at Yu as he addressed him.

“Oh it's okay I can make my own breakfast.” Yu entered the kitchen, sweating slightly. He didn't really want to bother Shinji, but he didn't seem to mind.

“Nah, I can give you some of this.” he said, plating up one of the poached eggs and a couple rashers of bacon. He turned and handed the plate to Yu, who sat down to eat after giving his thanks. Shinji joined him at the table with his own plate and they sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

“So you're his boyfriend then.” It wasn't so much of a question, more of a statement. Yu wasn't sure how to react.

“Uh, yeah I guess.”

“You guess?” Shinji glared at him. “You mean you're not sure?”

“I-well...” Yu was flustering. What was up with this guy?  
“Don't be misleading that boy,” Shinji paused for a bite of egg. “I doubt he's ever had a serious relationship so he might be easily lead.” Yu didn't know what to say to that so he simply nodded earnestly.

“He probably doesn't know what to do in close situations either, so be easy on him,” Shinji cleared his plate. “You seem like a good guy, so I think you'll look after him well.” Yu was taken aback by his kind words. He was only trying to look out for Minato it seemed. Yu promised he'd take care of him and finished his breakfast. Maybe Minato would be awake by now.

Minato was up and ready by lunchtime. They were going for food today, then a spot of karaoke in the evening. Minato had said he thought it would be a good idea for their date and Yu had to agree. He looked forward to another date with Minato as they took the train once again into the city.

They arrived at the fast food restaurant, Wild-Duck Burger. Yu had kind of hoped they were going to somewhere fancier but Minato insisted they did great food here. They looked at the menu as they stood in the queue to be served.

“What are you having?” Yu asked.

“I'm still deciding.” Minato had an intense look of concentration on his face. He took out his wallet and began counting his money. He looked like he had plenty, but he still had a concerned look on his face.

“Hey, I'll pay for us,” Yu offered. “You can pay for karaoke?” Minato looked up at him.

“Are you sure?” Yu nodded. They walked up to the counter and Yu placed his order of a simple cheeseburger. Minato however...

“Well if you're paying... I'll take the triple duck burger with large, no, extra large fries, onion rings, chicken wings, large drink, double chocolate sundae and a banana milkshake.” Yu stared at him, stunned. Was that food all for him? How much was that going to cost? Yu was slowly realising why Minato looked concerned he didn't have enough money, and also beginning to regret his offer to pay.

“That will be 3400 yen,” The cashier chimed. Oh god that's more than Yu was expecting. Lucky he had enough, but his shocked face must have caught Minato's attention.

“Is that all right?” He looked worried. “If it's too much I-”

“No, no it's fine!” Yu dug his bank card from his wallet. He hated to see Minato sad and he was also curious to see if the boy could eat all that food. He paid the lady and they awaited their food.

When the food arrived, there was **so much**. Yu didn't think for one second Minato would be able to eat it all but he dug in straight away. The cheeseburger Yu ordered was delicious, and it was surprisingly large too. He couldn't finish it all, so he sat back to watch Minato eat his feast. The boy gestured towards his leftover burger.

“You gon' eat tha'?” He said through mouthfuls.

“Nah, I'm stuffed just watching you eat!” Minato picked up the leftovers and ate them.

“I'm not wasting it.” Yu was stunned at how much he could put away. Where does he keep all that food in his skinny body? Minato was a mystery. Eventually he came to the ice cream sundae, and passed a spoon to Yu.

“Share it with me.” Yu took the spoon and ate a few mouthfuls. He wasn't really hungry enough but it was nice to share a dessert with his boyfriend. Minato polished it off and washed it down with the milkshake before lying back in his seat.

“That was delicious, thank you.” He looked at Yu with loving eyes. Yu was pleased he was happy at least, even if his wallet wasn't.

Later that evening they arrived at the karaoke bar. It wasn't too busy, which was good so they could get a booth straight away. They ordered drinks and settled in the booth for some karaoke. Minato chose the first song, a rock song Yu was unfamiliar with. He sang it well, although Yu was surprised at the sudden screaming moments to the song.

“Your turn.” Minato sat back down with a plop, looking worn out but pleased at his performance. Yu went through the music library, they had almost every song imaginable. Not knowing what to pick, he went for a cheesy pop song, not realising the lyrics were in English. The song started and Yu panicked, he wasn't very good at speaking English, let along singing it. Minato sensed his panic.

“What's wrong?” He looked concerned.

“I didn't realise it was in English.” Yu was sweating, gripping the microphone tightly out of anxiety. Minato stood up next to him.

“I'll sing it with you,” He put his hand on Yu's and pulled the microphone in between them. “I'm good at English.” The first verse began and Minato sang, albeit tentatively as he didn't know the song that well. Yu managed to join in with the chorus, even though he mispronounced a few words, he managed to hold the tune. Minato couldn't help but smile at his poor English pronunciation, which embarrassed Yu. When the song finished he sat down in a hurry, grabbing his drink and slurping intensely, his face bright red. Minato smiled down at him.

“Your English is cute.” he chuckled.

“It's terrible.” Yu scowled at him. He hadn't wanted to lose his cool like that and he was scared Minato would make fun of him.

“Haha yeah,” Minato agreed. “But it's still cute.” He gave Yu a quick kiss on the forehead and went to choose another song. This time it was J-pop, obviously not what he normally picks.

“Duet?” he asked, holding out the microphone.

They sang the duet pretty well. Yu was more comfortable with the Japanese lyrics, even though it was a rather 'lovey' song which Minato seemed a little sheepish to sing. They shared a quick kiss at the and of the song Yu leant towards him to whisper in his ear.

“I love you.” Minato blushed and looked away, hiding his face and stuttering.

“I-” It was the first time Yu had told him he loved him in person, but he hadn't expected so much of a reaction. “I love you too.” Minato mumbled, picking another song.

“Oh I know this one!” Yu picked up the microphone for them both.

“It's in English I thought you couldn't-?”

“I can make it up as I go along.”

“But it's my favourite song...” Minato sighed quietly as the song started. Yu had fun singing it, even though he had no idea what he was singing half the time. Minato kept pulling faces every time he sang the wrong words, which spurred Yu to tease him even more. He had to stop when Minato hit him lightly over the head for simply shouting random words and falling into fits of giggles. Minato pouted at him when the song finished.

“You did that on purpose.”

“Yeah,” Yu was still laughing. “'Cos it was funny!” Minato tried to be angry with him but it was no use, he couldn't hide the smile on his face when he was how much fun Yu was having. He began to laugh too.

“You're such a dork oh my god!” The two of them spent the night singing until their voices were hoarse, messing around, having fun until late.

 

-

 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Minato opened his eyes to find Yu next to him once again. He wondered why Yu had even bothered bringing his sleeping bag if he hadn't slept in it one night.

They had one last full day together to go on a date before Yu had to go back home tomorrow afternoon. Minato felt sad just thinking about it. He's had such a nice week with him, he didn't want it to end so soon. He'll miss the warm body in his bed, the company and cuddles. He didn't think of himself as being overly romantic, but he enjoyed the affection. Minato decided not to think about it now, he didn't want to feel down before they even left the dorms that morning.

They were going to a sushi restaurant today, courtesy of Mitsuru. 'Here's money for your date tomorrow,' she had said the night before, handing Minato an envelope. 'No, no don't start complaining this is your treat.' Minato sighed as he looked in the envelope. There was more than enough for a good meal at Wakatsu's so he would have to think of something else for them to do afterwards. Thinking about Yu having to leave soon gave him a good idea.

They arrived at Wakatsu sushi restaurant and were seated quickly. Minato thought it would be best if he reined in his eating habits today, it was more expensive here and although Mitsuru had given them plenty money, he didn't want to use it all on food. He placed a modest order and awaited their food. Yu talked as they waited.

“I've really enjoyed my week with you,” he said, holding Minato's hands across the table. “I can't believe I have to go back tomorrow.” Minato swallowed the lump in his throat. _Please don't get emotional, not in public._

“Yeah, I'll miss you.” The food arrived and Minato ate, trying not to think about Yu's departure again.

“I'll keep saving money to come visit again,” Yu looked up from his plate at him. “Or maybe you can come visit me.”

“It's my turn to visit you next.” Minato wondered what Yu's house was like, if he lived with family or not.

“Well I'll work hard so I can pay for your train.” Yu picked a piece of sushi from his plate and held it up to feed Minato. This was becoming a common thing for them now it seemed. Minato ate it and soon they had finished their meal.

“Dessert?” Yu picked up the menu and they ordered ice cream to share. There was a lot of it, which pleased Minato as he still felt slightly hungry.

“Can we go to the print club after this?” he asked as they were eating.

“Yeah sure, what's that is it a photo booth?” Minato nodded.

“I thought it would be a good idea to get some photo memories of your first visit.” Yu grinned at him.

“It's a fantastic idea.” Minato ate the last of the ice cream and they left the restaurant after paying, hand in hand.

Minato felt a little embarrassed at the print club, he wasn't normally here with someone else so he felt shy when taking photos. He and Yu were squashed in the small booth, pressing effects and backgrounds on the touch screen.

“Oh this one is cute.” Yu picked a pink background covered in hearts.

“Isn't that pretty gay?” Minato suddenly realised what he said and covered his mouth in shame.

“Dude... we _are_ gay!” They burst into laughter, tension broken, and began taking silly photos together. Yu decorated them with sparkles and hearts, writing words like 'love' and 'boyfriend' all over them. Minato cringed, but he was having fun nonetheless. Eventually they had a set of photos printed and they each kept a copy.

“For the memories.” Minato smiled, handing Yu his set of prints.

“I'll treasure them forever,” he said, sliding them into his wallet for display. “Are you okay?” Yu must have noticed Minato was staring intently at the photos in his hand.

“Yeah it's just-” Minato swallowed. “I don't know when we're next going to see each other like this, and I really like being with you,” Minato didn't like to admit it, but he enjoyed Yu's company so much he didn't want him to leave. “I don't want to be alone again.” Yu wrapped his arms around him and hugged tight.

“Don't be silly, you'll never be alone.” he rested his head on top of Minato's and ran his fingers through his hair. “We'll still see each other online, and we'll quickly save money, you'll be staying at mine before you know it.” Minato could feel his eyes watering and he sniffed. _Don't cry don't cry don't-_

Yu put his hands on Minato's cheeks to force him to look so they were face to face. He kissed him lightly on the lips.

“Don't start crying now,” he stared sincerely into Minato's misty eyes. “You can survive long distance and I'll be there to do it with you so please don't cry.”

“Too late.” Minato whispered, his bottom lip quivering as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He buried his face into Yu's chest and sobbed quietly, not wanting to let go of his body. Yu held back his own tears as he embraced his crying boyfriend.

“You know it's not goodbye forever,” Yu comforted Minato the best way he could. “You're strong enough to get through this... Wait I've just had a song idea!” So easily distracted.

Minato stopped crying and looked up at him. His eyes were shining with excitement again, it must be a really good idea. Minato smiled weakly.

“Only you would get music inspiration from something like this.” Yu laughed, wiping the tears from Minato's face with his thumb.

“Come on,” he said, taking Minato's hand. “Let's get back to the dorm and we can spend all night together and enjoy what time we have left.”

 

-

 

It was time for Yu to leave. He wanted to stay forever but he knew he had to be back at school on Monday and he had a song to write. _I could write some lyrics on the train_ , he thought as he packed the last of his belongings in his suitcase. Minato was sat quietly on the bed watching him.

“I'll walk with you to the station.” he said when Yu finished packing.

They arrived at the station hand in hand. It was busy, there were people everywhere, running for their trains, and Minato hesitated before finally giving Yu a goodbye hug.

“I'll be online tonight when I get home.” he assured. Minato nodded.

“I guess this is goodbye...” The boy stared at his feet and Yu gave him another quick hug.

“Remember it's not for good.” he smiled, and Minato smiled back.

“Yeah, you should hurry your train is arriving soon.”

Yu rushed to the platform to see his train had indeed arrived already. One last quick hug and a kiss on the cheek to Minato and he boarded, waiting by the door so he could wave at Minato as the train departed. He could tell even from a distance that Minato's eyes had welled up again, but he was smiling, putting on a brave face for him. Yu waved out of the window as the train began to move, and didn't stop waving until Minato was just a blue dot in the distance. He promised himself it wouldn't be long until they can meet up again, and until then they can make music and chat like they always used to. He remembered how much fun they had livestreaming, and he was sure the fans will have missed them and will want to hear all about their week together. Yu remembered he had a new song to write, so he found his seat and dug out his notebook to begin composing. _It'll be fine_ , he told himself, _we can be strong_. Yu closed his eyes and smiled. _Yes... we are strong._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fear this isn't the end! I have more ideas for these two and it's gonna be wild, look out for it~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu gets an opportunity he can't pass up, and begins to gain fame. Meanwhile Minato is feeling a little jealous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little angsty and feelsy once again, enjoy! Also, a different POV to start this chapter off, I'll be slowly bringing more characters into the fray so look out for that~

Sunday morning and Rise was up early to check on her emails. Her Youtube channel, idolRisette, had recently reached two million subscribers, and with such a milestone comes a lot of work. She prided herself in always replying to fans' messages, and even with the amount she receives she still manages to find time to read and reply to them all. One of the messages caught her eye.

'Have you heard of the youtuber 7RU7H? You should get him to make music with you he's amazing!' Rise had not heard of this guy, so she went to check him out straight away. He had nearly 30,000 subscribers, a modest amount compared to her, but when she started listening to his music she wondered why he didn't have more.

“He's pretty good, and he has done collaborations before...” She said to herself, wondering if she should contact him to work on her next song with her. She watched a few more videos, when she noticed one that showed his face. From the video thumbnail he looked familiar, but she could hardly believe her eyes when she saw who 7RU7H really was.

“Senpai?!” Her classmate in the year above, one of her closest friends had been keeping this a secret. Yu, her Senpai, had been away on a trip all week too and she wondered if it had anything to do with his music. Rise picked up her phone and dialled Yu's number.

“Hello?” his voice called down the line.

“Hey Senpai it's me.”

“Oh hey Rise, are you not busy recording today?” From the sounds of it, Yu was on a train. _He must be travelling back today._

“No, I'm off Sundays,” Rise went straight to the point. “When were you going to tell me about your Youtube channel?”

“O-oh, you found that huh?”

“Yeah, someone recommended you to me saying we should make music together.”

“Really?” Yu sounded surprised.

“Yeah, I can't believe you kept this a secret and how good at music you are Senpai.”

“Ah, sorry.” He sounded embarrassed.

“Don't apologise it's fine! Was your trip this week something to do with your music?”

“Kind of...”

“You'll have to tell me all about it! I'll be in the studio tomorrow afternoon you should come along and we can work together!” Rise was enthusiastic about working with Yu. Yu didn't sound too sure.

“I'm back at school tomorrow remember?”

“I know, that's why I said in the afternoon silly! I'll see you there!” Rise hung up before he could complain. She decided to dig a bit further into Yu's Youtube to see what else she could find. She had a laugh at his old, awkward videos, found his social networks and gasped when she saw the most recent photo. 'Finally met this beautiful Fool <3' It was a picture of Yu and another boy, with blue hair covering half his face, which had a rather unamused look on it. Yu however, was leant in close to him, puckering his lips and giving him a slight kiss on the cheek. So this is where Yu was all week, he had a boyfriend? Rise knew he wasn't straight, he had been flirting with Yosuke for a long time before Yosuke had to tell him he 'just wasn't into that'. Rise had her suspicions that he wasn't being truthful about that, but it wasn't her concern. So it wasn't a surprise that Yu had a boyfriend, but it would have been nice of him to tell her! Rise made a mental note to interrogate him for all the details at the studio tomorrow.

 

-

 

Yu was distracted at school. The day just seemed so incredibly boring compared to his previous week. He found himself dozing all day during lessons and it wasn't until Yosuke was there in front of him shaking his shoulders, when he was brought back to reality.

“You alright partner?” He looked concerned.

“Hm? Mm yeah,” Yu stretched, rubbing his eyes groggily. “Is it time to go home already?”

“Yeah, man you've been out of it all day, what's up?”

“Nothing, just tired – aw damn!” Yu stood up quickly, remembering he was supposed to be meeting Rise at the studio after school. He wasn't sure how it happened but it looked like he was going to help produce her new song. _Sorry Minato but our new song's gonna have to wait a bit._ Leaving Yosuke stunned and confused, he left school to travel straight to the studio.

Upon his arrival he was greeted by a phone screen shoved in his face. Blinking, he pushed it away until his vision cleared and he could see what was on it. It was the photo he took with Minato. Yu's stomach dropped a little.

“So when,” Rise put her phone away when she noticed Yu had seen what was on it. “When were you going to tell me about him?”

“I uh...” Yu was nervous answering her, but Rise didn't look angry, in fact she was smiling.

“You should have told me you had a boyfriend,” She giggled at Yu's dumbfounded expression. “He is your boyfriend, right?” Yu blushed. It still wasn't any easier hearing the 'b' word.

“Ah, yeah that's Minato.” No point lying.

“Oho!” Rise linked his arm and they walked through the main entrance to the studio. “Does he make music too Senpai?”

“Yeah, you might have heard a couple of our songs together.”

“What's he like, is he funny or..?”

“He eats a lot.”

“Is he good in bed?” Rise winked and nudged his arm.

“I... well...” Yu couldn't really answer that, they hadn't really done much when they were together and it had mostly been Yu who initiated anything.

“You don't have to answer that Senpai, I was joking.” Rise stopped outside one of the recording rooms and opened the door, leading Yu inside. The room was soundproofed, and filled with all manner of musical instruments and devices. Rise went over to one of the computers and loaded up an audio file she had been working on.

“I want you to listen to this and tell me what you think, and if you can add your own style to it.” She played the track, it was just an instrumental for a generic sounding pop song. It had a good beat however, and Yu started tapping his feet at it. When the song finished Rise looked at him expectantly.

“Well I dunno what you want me to do with it.”

“Would it help if I played the lyrics too? It's just a rough recording since I just got the backing track back from the producer last week.”

Yu listened again, this time taking mental note of where he could add electronic 'flair'. He couldn't do it at the studio though.

“My best equipment is at home, and it's what I'm most used to using.”

“So I dragged you out here for nothing? I'm sorry Senpai...” Rise looked down.

“No it's okay, my 'music making outfit' is at home too.”

“Your what?”

“Uh, nothing,” Yu tried to think of a way to make the studio trip worthwhile. “How about we record vocal while we're here? Since you wanted to re-record those anyway.”

Rise agreed and they set up the microphone. She'd already worked out which parts she wanted backing vocals for, which she gave to Yu. Yu agreed to sing, but only if he could modify his voice. He still wasn't comfortable singing raw. Once it was recorded, Yu put the files on a memory stick so he could take it home to edit. Rise thanked him for his help and they left the studio. It had started getting dark outside, so Yu walked Rise back to her house before returning home himself. He wanted to relax but Rise had asked him to get the song finished by the end of the week if he could, so he decided to make a start on it. Minato messaged him as soon as he went on his computer.

'ur finally home?' Yu sighed, he didn't really have the time to be chatting.

'Yeah, sorry been busy today'

'call?' Yu had to decline, a call with Minato would mean he couldn't work on music.

'Sorry not tonight, I have to work on a song'

'oh ok is it a new collab 4 us?'

'Afraid not, it'll have to wait, this is a different project' A lot was riding on this, Rise was pretty famous in the online music industry and this song could be Yu's big break.

'oh ok' Minato went offline shortly after. Had Yu upset him in some way? He tried not to think about it as he began sorting the files on the memory stick, starting with the vocals. Yu ended up falling asleep at his desk that night.

 

-

 

Minato felt himself distancing from Yu that week. It was exactly the opposite of what he wanted to happen after Yu returned back home, but he seemed to be busy working on a song all week and whenever Minato tried to talk to him he seemed distracted and would barely reply. Minato understood he was busy, but he still felt down about it. He felt rather selfish thinking about it, but he wished Yu would pay him more attention. _Who was more important than his own boyfriend?_ Even that thought crossing his mind made Minato feel awful. By the end of the week he didn't even try to talk to Yu, he just left him to his own devices. _He'll message when he's finished I'm sure._

Friday night came around and Minato found out why Yu had been preoccupied all week. A new video had been uploaded to his channel, a preview of a new song with an idolRisette. Who was she? Minato instantly went to her channel and was shocked to see how many fans she had. S _he's way more famous than me_. Minato listened to the song. It was good, like really good. Risette's singing was perfect, she had a gorgeous voice which vexed Minato. His heart pounded when he heard the backing singer, though. He could tell that voice from anywhere, even when it had been modified to suit him. Minato hadn't even realised the song had been about love until he heard Yu's voice. Minato felt envious of this Risette. Who was she and why was she singing a love song with him? Feeling like a jealous boyfriend Minato wanted to say something to Yu about it, but he know this could potentially harm their relationship. Instead he decided to message his congratulations.

'hey i just saw ur song, nice work' Yu called him straight away.

“You saw it! I'm so proud of it, I'm getting so many subscribers now it's crazy!” Yu was clearly excited, he was practically shaking in his seat.

“Yeah, I liked it, little weird that it's a love song... Who is idolRisette anyway?” Trying to be casual about it Minato chose to ask. He didn't want to say he was feeling jealous, but he felt Yu could tell anyway.

“Oh she's actually a friend from my school, in the year below,” Yu didn't seem too smitten by her when he spoke, which was a good sign. “She found my channel through a fan, she thinks we're a cute couple by the way.”

“Good.” Minato hadn't wanted to say that aloud, but Yu didn't catch on.

“Now that's out the way we can work on songs again, sorry I was so busy all week.” Yu's apology made Minato feel a lot better. They planned to start work on their next tune as soon as possible. It was getting late, so they bid each other good night and Minato headed to bed. He felt a lot better after talking with Yu again.

 

-

 

Yu had been about to call Minato when Yosuke popped up.

'Hey partner, how's it going? :)'

'Not bad,' Yu replied. 'The new song with Rise has blown up my channel it's crazy!'

'Do you wanna call? You can tell me all about it'

'Well I was going to call Minato...' Yu had an idea. 'Hey, how about we set up a group chat? You can meet him.' Yosuke agreed and Yu invited Minato to their call.

“Hey Minato, you remember I told you about Yosuke, yeah?”

“The G4RB4G3 guy?”

“Wow dude, _that's_ how you introduced me?” Yu laughed at Yosuke's offended expression.

“It's not my fault that's your username.”

“I couldn't think of a better one at the time!” Yosuke protested. “At least it's not as bad as your first username, catlover69.”

“Whoa, hey let's not bring that up in front of Minato.” Yu laughed nervously, remembering how embarrassing that old channel was.

“Why not?” Minato asked.

“Do you still have the old videos up partner? I'm sure Minato would like to see.” Yosuke winked as he pasted a link to Yu's old channel in the chat. Clicking it, Yu prayed he'd deleted the videos but alas, they were still public. The videos were embarrassing, from when they dated in the past, videos of stray cats in the street, their first attempts at playing music, and videos of dumb pranks they played on each other.

“Oh my god look at the flour prank one, we look so young!” Yosuke shared his computer screen in the call so they could all see at the same time. The video must have been around 3 years old, a young Yu was hiding behind a door with a bag of flour in his hands. The door opened and Yosuke entered, looking equally as youthful as Yu. Yu clips the bag of flour over Yosuke's head, causing a huge white cloud to obscure the view for a minute. The dust cleared and Yosuke emerged, coughing and spluttering , his head and torso covered in white powder. Yu could be heard in fits of giggles, presumably from the floor. He stood up when he'd composed himself, but Yosuke attacked him, grabbing him and trying to rub himself all over to cover Yu in flour too. The video ended with the two boys crying with laughter, both white all over.

“I couldn't get that stuff out my hair for days, that was mean of you bro.” Yosuke was pouting, but Yu could tell he was just teasing.

“Well you got be back all right, remember the cake?” Yu winced at the memory.

“Holy shit the cake!” Yosuke changed the video on screen. “Hey Minato, wanna see your boyfriend get cream on his face?”

“Um I-”

“Yosuke!” Yu protested but he played the video anyway. It was a similar set up to the previous prank, but this time they were both in the same room. Yosuke gestured secretly towards the camera and pointed to a large cream cake in his hands, which he was hiding from Yu. He called over to Yu, 'hey partner can you take a look at this for me?' Yu came and bent over the table, peering down at whatever Yosuke was pointing at. Yosuke then brought the cake out, smashing it in Yu's face, cream and cake splattering everywhere. Yu staggered back, before wiping his eyes and launching for Yosuke, determined to get him back. 'Come on Yosuke, I just want to smooch,' Yu whined, trying to embrace Yosuke. In the video call, Minato looked concerned.

“Oh,” Yu realised why. “We kinda used to date back then.” Minato looked puzzled.

“And you're still friends?”

“Yeah well, we've been through a lot,” Yosuke turned off the video sharing. “We decided to stop dating but didn't want to lose our friendship, right partner?” Yu nodded.

“You... still call him partner too?” Minato sounded doubtful, which worried Yu.

“It's nothing like that, we've been best friends for a long time.”

“Yeah, I don't think I could stop calling him partner now, it feels natural.” Yosuke was clicking his mouse, presumably still on Yu's old channel. “Holy shit dude remember this song?”

Shaky, slightly out of tune guitar began strumming and Yu recognised it instantly, especially when he heard the scratchy pre-pubescent voice of his begin to sing.

“Oh god make it stop Yosuke!” Yu laughed, remembering the old songs they used to play together.

“This was a classic bro! Won us second prize remember?”

“Oh yeah!” They had entered a talent contest back then and even with their amateur skills they'd managed to get second place. The prize was an hour in a professional recording studio, the same one Rise uses now.

“That studio was pretty cool right? Probably a bit too overwhelming for us.” Yosuke laughed.

“But we got a nice recording of our song out of it and oh no no don't play it my singing was horrible-”

Too late, Yosuke had already started the song. Yu cringed when he heard his young, raspy voice. If only he knew how to auto-tune back then.

“I wasn't any better on guitar either! Man, we were both pretty bad back then.”

“We've improved a lot.”

“You more than me partner, how many subscribers you got again?”

“S-sixty thousand maybe?” Yu was still astounded at the success of his song with Rise, he was still gaining every day too.

“Dude! I didn't know it was that many already!” Yosuke was impressed. “I'm still on 15k.”

“That's still amazing Yosuke, imagine a room filled with 15,000 people, it's an awful lot.”

“Haha yeah, you'd need more than a room for them all.”

“That is true.”

“What about you Minato? …Minato?” Yosuke called out but there was no answer. Minato had left the call.

“Did he say he had to leave?” Yu was concerned.

“I don't think so, come to think of it he didn't say much at all.”

“He's still online, so it's not a connection problem, he's actually just left the group...”

“Try messaging him.” Yu opened a chat window and asked Minato if he was okay. No reply.

“Should I try calling him?” Yosuke shrugged.

“Try it.” No answer. _Minato is typing..._

_'_ i dont wanna talk rn'

'Is everything all right? :-O'

'no. leave me alone plz' Yu's heart sank.

 

-

 

Minato kept avoiding Yu that week. He stayed offline on Skype, kept his phone on silent and refused to answer any calls, emails or texts from him. He knew Yu and Yosuke were just friends, but they had much better conversation without him, Minato just had nothing to say. By the end he was feeling pretty invisible, so decided to see how long it would take for them to notice he'd left the call. After almost half an hour of sitting in silence he'd given up waiting. Maybe it would be better for Yu to be with someone closer to him, with better 'banter', who he had a history with. Minato was sure Yu would be better off if he didn't see him again.

Except he wasn't sure. Yu was persistent, attempting to call him every day, sending several texts saying he was sorry, and that he loved him, asking how he could make it up to him.

_It's not your fault._ Minato replied to Yu's apologies in his head, but it wasn't helping. A week had passed, it was too late to patch things up now, surely. Minato received another text.

'Minato, I'm going to try one last time. Please let me talk to you, if you really don't want to then I'll never try again.'

Minato swallowed the lump in his throat. Does that mean... Yu'd never talk to him again? His heart wrenched, his breathing becoming shaky and panicked. Minato didn't want that really. But if Yu was trying again then maybe he hadn't ruined everything just yet. Minato sat down at his desk and reluctantly signed onto his laptop. His hands were shaking as he answered the call from Yu.

“...Minato?” He stayed silent. “Oh god Minato I'm sorry if I upset you I guess we weren't paying you much attention you must have felt so left out-”

“It's not your fault.” Minato mumbled, stopping Yu mid sentence. “You're all famous now you probably don't need me any more.”

“That's not true!” Yu gasped.

“You'd be better off with someone closer to you, who isn't a 5 hour train ride away.”

“I don't want anyone else!”

“It's my fault, I keep pushing you away...”

“Do you want to?” Minato looked up.

“What?”

“Do you want to push me away? Do you want me to find someone else?”

Minato gulped. No, he didn't want to, he didn't want to lose Yu and he couldn't understand why he kept doing this, getting upset over little things, blowing situations out of proportion in his head without realising it, saying cruel things but not meaning it. He shook his head.

“I won't go away just like that, when I know you don't want me to.” Minato remained silent.

“Remember what I said to you before I left for the train? 'It's not goodbye forever, you're strong enough to get through this.'”

“Y-yeah, and then you had sudden inspiration.”

“I did indeed, and I've wrote a song.” Minato watched as Yu lifted his guitar onto his lap and gave a strum. He cleared his throat. “It's called Stronger.”

Yu began to play. The tone, minor chords, sounded sad and Minato's breath began to tremble again. Yu's voice, a little shaky, and the lyrics were more powerful than what Minato expected. He never thought Yu was capable of writing such meaningful words, yet here he was, singing about the two of them, their relationship, their strengths and the troubles they've faced. Minato was moved to tears by the second chorus. He slumped on his desk, face in his arms as Yu finished playing. After a few minutes of silence, Minato finally stopped crying and looked up at Yu.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered.

“Don't be.”

“It's my fault.”

“It's mine too.”

“...” Minato sniffed. “T-thanks, it's a good song.”

“I'm glad you like it,” Yu smiled. “It was going to be our next song.”

“I can't sing it though, it's your lyrics so you should be the one to do that bit.”

“Well you know I'm not comfortable-”

“You sand it well just now.” Yu blushed.

“Thanks, I'll give it a go.”

“So, are we... y'know, are we good?” Yu laughed at him.

“I should be asking you that! I'm good if you are.”

Minato smiled for the first time in a week. “Yeah I'm good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise the line in Rise's part 'he had been flirting with Yosuke for a long time before Yosuke had to tell him he 'just wasn't into that' doesn't really match with the whole 'they used to be dating' kinda thing, but I guess they might have kept it secret from Rise? Since she didn't know about their youtube channels at least. (I like the line so I'm gonna make it work haha)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Feel the Flow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320128) by [Caineval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caineval/pseuds/Caineval)




End file.
